


Pure Imagination

by myheartu



Category: Glee
Genre: DEATTHHH, F/F, F/M, First Time, M/M, You Have Been Warned, first fic, uh did i mention death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartu/pseuds/myheartu
Summary: When the world as we know it ends people must fight to survive. This is how the glee club fights to survive.





	Pure Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> YO YO HOMIE JOEEEEE!!! So basically this is a short story I wrote for an english essay when I was a sophomore in high school XDDD... I'm a sophomore in college now so that's great. Come scream at me on twitter! @imreeech

Brittany could always tell when something wasn’t right. She was sitting in the car with Santana and Puck silently, cars everywhere she looked outside. She could tell everything wasn’t right. She twisted her blonde hair in her fingers singing quietly. _Take a look and you'll see into your imagination._ Her blue eyes wandered the cars, looking. People started to scream and started running past the car suddenly _. If you want to view paradise simply look around and view it._ The blond looked at Santana, the Latina had her earphones in, her chocolate brown eyes were roaming her nails. Brittany looked out the window again to the people running by. _Living there You'll be free._ Some of the people didn’t look right, looked sick in a way. Squinting her eyes she looked at them closer. Backing away from the window she screamed. _If you truly wish to be._

...

Kurt and Blaine were together in the car driving home from school. Singing along to Katy Perry and sitting in traffic. Horns honked everywhere, it was loud, they sang and added to the symphony. Laughing and giggling the radio shut off suddenly... “Ohio police department delivers the following message. Get off all main roads, stay inside if at all possible, do not leave your-” They looked at each other, their eyes lock.The sound of screams reached their ears.

...

Finn wasn’t a very smart man. He wasn’t necessarily stupid, just a little below average. He was the quarterback of the football team and was dating Quinn Fabray. He had everything, walking Quinn to her house on Tuesday his phone keeps buzzing in his pocket. As he goes to look Quinn screeches at him for not paying enough attention to her, and about always coming second for him. He stops suddenly looking at his phone again, he grabs Quinn’s hand and runs. Her blonde hair flowing behind them.

...

Kurt and Blaine managed to make it out after Kurt drove off the road and speed down the opposite lane. He ran over several people and those things in the process. Getting to Kurt’s house they quickly run inside, looking around for Burt and Carole. They were nowhere to be seen. Grabbing his phone quickly Kurt called Finn. Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring -hi you have reached Finn-. Hanging up he called again, then again, and again. Hi you have reached- Kurt threw the phone one the floor and sobbed into his hands and let it all out. He cried for the people he killed, he cried for his parents, and he cried for Finn.

...

Brittany screamed as the Sick People surrounded the car, scratching and pounding in the door. Puck cursed loudly, Santana screamed. Santana turned the car on and quickly drove forward, forgetting there was cars in front of them. She slammed the brakes quickly and backed up Santana managed to get into an opening and drove over the Sick People. Brittany screamed again, blue eyes wide and frightened. Brittany sat silently as Puck and Santana talked frantically while Santana drove. She caught bits and pieces every now and then. Where are we gonna... zombies Puck... Finn and Hummel... Burt would know what to... The blond closed her eyes tightly and continued to sing softly.

...

Before Kurt could get too hysterical his boyfriend sat down next to him, pulling him into a hug. Blaine whisper words of comfort to his lover. BangBangBangBang. Something or someone was at the door. The door opened quietly, hesitant almost. The two boys shot up quickly from the floor, both grabbing knives and walking towards the door. Finn and Quinn entered, and slammed the door shut behind them.

...

A few hours later Kurt’s house come into view of the car. Santana parked fast, the trio quickly got out and ran to the door, knocking hastily. The door swung open and Kurt ushered everyone in. They were all together, well most of them anyway. Kurt locked and blocked the door again. They all sat quietly, and waited for others to arrive. They sat and watched the door hoping for a knock to show signs of other life. None came.

They all stayed there for 2 months, living off what they could find in Kurt’s house and the surrounding houses. While looking through the houses they found three guns, a crossbow and several baseball bats.

Brittany had taken the gun saying “Lord Tubbington showed me this once. I pretty much just raise my hand and pull the sticky thing. Then I tell the bullet where to go and it just goes. Lord Tubbington said I was a whisper, but what do I whisper?” She kept telling the boys who asked how she used the gun.

Finn and Puck had the bats. “We are physically the toughest here Anderson, well besides you. Kurt has the crossbow though because he knows how to use it. Plus me and Finn know how to swing it” Puck said when Blaine wanted the bat instead of the other gun. The thought of actually using the gun on another person made him uncomfortable. Kurt was the only one who knew how to use the crossbow.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me” was Kurt's answer. He taken to practicing with them and swords when the bullying got to bad. Santana had the other gun. Quinn refused to touch any of the weapons or kill anything.

“God is still alive, I don’t want to taint anything of his creation. Maybe he wanted there to be these things... Maybe we are alive because we are forced to live in punishment for our sins.” She wanted a chance to still be in heaven with her mother and her daughter Beth. Everyone carried 2 knives with them though, even Quinn under pressure from the others. Finn and Puck would go around the neighborhood and ‘sweep’ the roads, which consisted of them just killing the zombies to keep them from forming pacts in the neighborhood. Kurt and Blaine went around and searched for food and water. Santana didn’t do anything because Brittany didn’t want her to leave the house.

Two weeks later Kurt had asked the girls to help find food because it was becoming increasingly hard to find. Quinn-who still refused to use the gun-had agree to go, as long as the other girls went too. Quinn hadn’t meant to go into the other rooms, even after explicit instructions from Kurt not to wonder from the group, she just wanted new clothes instead of the sad excuse of ‘rags’ she had on. She opened the door expecting to see an empty room. As Brittany was going through the kitchen she heard a loud scream from upstairs. She sprang into action. Running up the stairs 2 steps at a time. She saw Quinn on the floor with 2 Sick People on top of her, biting her… hurting her. Quinn was only identified by her blond hair sticking out from under. Brittany quickly raised the gun and shot the first Sick Person she pointed to the second on and shot again. They fell dead on top of Quinn, she was bleeding from her neck, she was dying and dying fast. With a shaky breath Brittany raised the gun again pointing it at Quinn. Quinn looked at her clutching her golden cross in her bloody fist, the blond looked back. BANG.

Brittany became quiet after that, her once innocent gaze was now hard and cold as stone. Kurt and Blaine comforted her, telling her the guilt goes away the more “sick people” she kills. The problem was Quinn wasn’t even sick, when she shot her. Brittany tried to explain. Nobody said anything though, they continued to call Quinn a Sick Person. Santana was colder too always angry and sitting next to her girlfriend protectively.

Finn and Puck went on a Sweep one day for the fifth time that week. The zombies kept coming, more and more in bigger packs. Finn stood in the doorway telling his brother he loved him he turned and left closing the door behind him. Kurt never saw Finn walk through the doorway again. Kurt cried that night hoping and praying that they were just staying in a house for the night, or they lost track of time. He never saw his brother or Puck again.

Three months after the three had died the rest of the group decided to move somewhere else. Food was hard to come by and the zombies were walking around in bigger packs. They found a place in the next town and settled there.

Kurt and Blaine continued to hunt for food. After food supplies run out they have to go further and further away to find more. When Kurt entered the house with Blaine they hadn’t been careful and looked around outside the house. They looked around and found little food. As they went to leave zombies were banging on the door and windows surrounding the house. They ran around the whole house looking for an exit. There was none, in fact more zombies seemed to surround the house every passing moment.

After two days when the boys didn’t return Santana and Brittany became hungry, both girls had cried the night the boys didn’t return. Santana tried to convince Brittany to let her go out and find food. The blond refused, claiming they could go out together in the morning. They fell asleep in each others arms that night, looking at each other. When Brittany woke up the next morning there was no sign of the Latina, she pulled her knees to her chest singing, she hated being alone.

...

Kurt and Blaine were quick to barricade all the windows and doors. They grabbed all the food and went upstairs, blocking the stairs too. They were quickly running out of food and the water was scarce. Everything was running out, except the zombies. Everyday there were more and more outside the house. Banging and pounding on the doors, walls, and windows. They broke a window one day and broke the stairs barricade later that day. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and locked themselves in a room.

...

Brittany cried the night that Santana didn’t return. She absolutely hated being alone. Everyone in her life was gone or missing. She told herself she would give Santana another day before she went out herself to find food. To keep herself occupied, she found crayons and drew everyone she knew on a wall and wrote their names. But when the next day came she became lonely. She didn’t want to be by herself in this kind of world for the rest of her life. She was hungry and thirsty, but she powered through and continued to draw.

...

Kurt and Blaine gazed at each other on the bed, blue eyes meeting brown. Lying down they whispered words of love and talked about memories. When they first met, when they first kissed, there first ‘I love yous’ to each other. The two made love of the first and last time that night. They were tired and hungry, the sound of groans and poundings outside the little bedroom kept them awake. _You brought me to life now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine._ Blaine whispered these lyrics so softly, Kurt had tears streaming down his face. _Let's run away and don't ever look back._ Blaine took his gun and raised it to Kurt's head, he nodded his head in answer. Kurt clutched Blaine’s hands tightly. Looking at him, one last time Kurt whispered “I love you”. _Like I'm livin' a teenage dream._ Blaine pulled the trigger. He raised the gun to his own head, closing his eyes. “I love you too” Blaine whispered. He pulled the trigger for the last time. _I finally found you my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete._

...

Brittany finished drawing all of her friends. After thinking for a second she drew and tall blond haired girl with blue eyes. Brittany drew her in the red cheerios uniform next to Santana. She looked at Kurt and Blaine, who were hold hands. Then to Rachel and Sam who were dancing. In shaky handwriting she wrote Brittany S. Pierce underneath the drawing. She got her gun, the one they told her she was so good at using. Then laid down underneath the drawings on the wall. She raised the gun to her head looking at the picture of Santana. With one last shuddering breath she pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls I need friendssss... Twt @imreeech


End file.
